


I've Got Chills

by afterthoughts



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cal and Ash are mentioned a little, Cashton is implied, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthoughts/pseuds/afterthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has been pining after Michael, so when the two watch Grease together he sees how Danny falls all over the new and improved Sandy and he gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Chills

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Grease and this happened. Thanks in advance if you stick through it!

"Grease," said Michael. Luke and his lilac-haired best friend were spread out on the couch on a Thursday afternoon, and the blonde had just asked which movie they should watch. 

"Never seen it," said Luke. "Is that the one about those slick haired guys in leather jackets?"

Michael gasped and put his hand over his heart as if he was deeply offended by this. "Do you mean the Thunderbirds?" he asked in disbelief. 

"Sure?" Luke asked uncertainly.

"Unbelievable. Well, it's settled now, we're watching it. You have much to learn young grass-hopper." Michael scrolled through On Demand and clicked to rent Grease, then settled back into the couch next to Luke, who was looking annoyingly uninterested.

The opening credits rolled onto the screen and Luke tapped his foot a little bit as a catchy tune played out. "Grease is the word," they were singing— "they" being both the cast and Michael, who knew all the words and was muttering them under his breath. Luke briefly wondered just how many times Michael had seen this movie. Enough times that he was able to mouth a lot of the lines as the characters were saying them, Luke soon found out.

 

~~~

About halfway through the movie, Luke was invested in the outcome. He wanted Danny to stop being an asshole and make Sandy his girl already. But he also kind of wanted Sandy to stop being such a push-over goody two-shoes. And he had to admit that the music wasn't bad at all.

Suddenly Michael leapt off the couch, springing into action. "Go grease lightening, burnin' up a quarter mile," the crazy-haired boy sang out. He extended his arm, pointing his finger and mimicking the moves of Danny and his friends as they danced on top of their peice-of-crap car. 

"You're ridiculous," said Luke, but he was laughing and admiring his friend's crazy antics. 

Michael finished the song with a guitar slide, or at least an attempt at one, as Luke's basement floor was carpeted. 

"You ripped your jeans dumbass," Luke laughed. Michael looked down and, sure enough, there was a hole in the left knee of his black skinny jeans. The purple-haired boy grinned, "Actually this looks pretty sweet. Very punk rock, shows off my sexy knees."

Luke rolled his eyes but mentally agreed. Michael was so punk, and Luke was so... plain. He made a vague connection to Danny and Sandy, wondering if that was what he and Michael were like. An unlikely pair– one that wouldn't work because of how different their tastes were. Only there were no feelings between him and his friend. Well, maybe there were on one side. 

Luke diverted his attention back to the movie, but his mind was still wandering. The school prom scene came on, and Michael did not have any songs to sing and dance to, so he returned to the couch and made himself comfortable pressed into Luke's side, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. Luke absentmindedly slung one of his arms around Michael's shoulders and threaded his fingers through the violet strands of hair at the base of Michael's neck as they continued to watch the film. 

Twenty-five minutes later, Sandy showed up at the Rydell carnival with new hair, black leather clothing, and a new attitude. "Tell me about it, stud," she replied to Danny when he commented on her new look. He was practically tripping all over himself trying to get to her.

"You betta shape up, 'cause I need a man," Michael belted out at the top of his lungs. Luke chuckled, but watched Sandy stringing Danny along through the rides in awe. Was it that simple? If he could make Michael see him as punk rock, and not an innocent, boring kid, maybe Michael would reciprocate his feelings. Luke considered what he was currently wearing: loose denim jeans, a plain tee-shirt, dorky glasses. Maybe it was time for a change. There was no guarantee that it would work, because one, Luke wasn't even sure that Michael swung that way, and two, even if he did, Michael was probably way out of his league. But it was worth a try, he decided.

The closing credits appeared on the screen, and Michael stood up abruptly and stared at Luke. "Well? What did you think?" he asked expectantly.

Luke nodded distractedly and said, "Yeah, yeah it wasn't bad. Listen bro, I've got a lot of homework tonight, so unfortunately I'm gonna have to kick you out."

"Alright," Michael said slowly, frowning slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow in school, though?"

Luke grinned. "Definitely."

 

~~~

 

Luke stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was definitely recognizable as him, only. . . different. Better, he decided. Last night, after he had somewhat rudely dismissed Michael, he grabbed his keys and drove to the mall. He really had only had some math homework to do, and it would probably take him twenty minutes tops. So he had ducked in and out of stores, picking up dark articles of clothing– some black skinny jeans, dark converses, a Green Day tee shirt. He didn't have to pretend that he liked them; Michael frequently played the band in his car or in his room, and Luke had grown quite fond of them. Luke paired his new clothes with an old flannel of his that normally would have been nerdy, but he unbuttoned it and slung it over the Green Day shirt, perfectly completing the look. 

As Luke studied himself further, his eyes fell on the corner of his bottom lip, where a little black ring rested. He brought his hand up and felt it, confirming that it really was there. He hadn't ever intended to get a lip piercing as part of his little make-over, but circumstances had led to it.

Luke had been heading towards the exit of the mall, satisfied with his new purchases, when he had heard a sharp intake of breathe and a deep voice saying, "Dammit Cal, stop being such a wuss." His eyes were drawn to a kiosk advertising piercings, and behind it a curly brown-haired boy wearing a bandana was leaning over a tan, dark-haired one, holding a piercing gun up to his lips.

Luke had stopped dead in his tracks, extremely curious about the affair. At some point, curly-haired bandana kid noticed him watching and cracked a grin. "Oi, glasses, you want me to do you next?" he offered.

And before Luke fully understood what he was doing, he was nodding and his feet were taking him over to the booth.

"Sweet," the dark-haired kid who Luke assumed was "Cal" said, admiring his new stud in a little hand held mirror. 

"Yeah it is, you're welcome," bandana guy said, smirking.

"Thanks Ash, love you," Cal said, standing and pecking his lips quickly. Luke gaped at them. They were together?

"Love you too Calum, now get the hell out of here, I've got a customer," said Ash. "Take a seat glasses, my boyfriend was just leaving."

Calum stuck his tongue out, but obliged and got out of the stool. Luke uncertainly sat on it, waiting for Ash to do something. "Hey, you are eighteen, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," Luke said.

"Good, good. I'm thinking we do a ring for you. What do you say. . ." he trailed off.

"Luke. And yeah, that's cool," Luke agreed.

Ash grinned. "Alright Luke. This will only hurt a bit."

When it was done, Ash admired his work. "Nice," Calum commented. Ash nodded. "So, you trying to impress anyone?" he asked bluntly. 

A fair blush had rose on Luke's cheeks, answering Ash's question. 

"She's going to be falling all over you," Ash smiled. 

"Er, he, hopefully," Luke said, looking at his feet.

Calum raised an eyebrow and he and Ash exchanged a glance. 

"Hey good for you bro. And do yourself a favor and get some contacts. You've got some sick eyes," Calum said.

Ash nodded. "Good luck, Luke."

"Come back and tell us how it goes," said Calum.

Luke had thanked Ash and quickly paid him before leaving the mall.

Now, he examined his full appearance in the mirror. It was missing something. Hair, he thought. He rooted around in the cabinet and found some gel from God knows when. Putting a little bit on his fingertips, Luke ran his fingers through his hair, styling it into a neat quiff. Not bad, he thought, staring at the finished product. Finally, he took Calum's advice, and traded his glasses for some contacts. He was ready.

 

~~~

 

To say Luke got a good reaction at school would be an understatement. In fact, a crowd of girls had gathered around his locker, giggling and complimenting him on his new look. This went on for about five minutes until a gruff voice said, "For godsake, can't a guy get through to talk to his best friend?" The corners of his mouth quirked upwards as Luke recognized the annoyed voice as Michael's. Finally Michael made his way through the girls, and his eyes landed on Luke.

"What in the actual. . ." the lilac-haired boy trailed off, as he took in Luke's appearance from head to toe. 

Luke smirked, but inside he felt nervous and was starting to second-guess his decision. 

"You look. . ." Michael tried again, but couldn't finish his sentence. 

"Right, let's just get to first period, yeah?" Michael said abruptly, grabbing Luke's arm and leading him down the hallway.

Luke nodded, but his heart sank at the fact that his friend had brushed off his transformation as if it was nothing.

In fact, Michael didn't mention it the entire day, despite the fact that girls and even a few guys were eye raping Luke constantly. Luke was becoming increasingly discouraged, and he was quiet when he and Michael sat down at their usual secluded spot behind the school at lunchtime.

The two ate in silence, until Luke glanced at his friend to find him already staring at Luke's lips. 

"Did that hurt?" Michael asked.

It registered in Luke's mind that Michael was referring to his lip ring, and he subconsciously brought two fingers up to touch it. 

"Probably not as much as your eyebrow one," Luke replied. 

Michael nodded distractedly, and Luke thought they might go back to radio silence. Suddenly, the violet-haired boy stood up, and began pacing back and forth. 

"Listen, Luke," he started. "I need to–" he cut himself off. 

"I-I can't," he failed again, and groaned, tugging on his hair.

Luke stood too and grabbed Michael's arm to stop his pacing. "Michael, stop. Just tell me what's going on."

Michael stopped and stared into Luke's eyes, slowly backing him into the brick wall. He put his arms on either side of Luke's head, and there was both fire and vulnerability in his eyes. He leaned in, ghosting his lips over Luke, but not quite touching them.

"Michael," Luke breathed out, transfixed on the way his friend's eyes had darkened considerably at their proximity.

Michael flicked his eyes up to meet Luke's, then back down. Then, he abruptly crashed his lips to Luke's. This went on for about five seconds, before Michael realized Luke was not kissing back and detached himself. 

He began to shake his head and back away, but Luke grabbed his arm before he could get too far and roughly pulled Michael back into him, attaching their lips once more and this time kissing back. 

Luke tilted his head to kiss Michael at a better angle, their lips moving together at a fast pace. Hands were everywhere; Michael's were running through Luke's quiff, messing it up and tugging at it gently, and Luke's were on Michael's back, then under the hem of his shirt and rubbing small circles on his skin. Michael's tongue suddenly was tracing Luke's lip ring, and Luke whimpered as Michael licked into his mouth. This exploration went on for another minute or so until both pulled away for air. 

Gasping, Luke stared at Michael wildly, and Michael stared back. Then, Michael ruined the moment in the cheesiest possible way. "I got chills, they're multiplying," he sang, and Luke cracked a huge grin and shoved Michael lightly.

Michael wrapped his arms around Luke's waist. "But seriously, if I had known that this was going to happen when I showed you Grease, I would have shown it to you on the first day I met you," he said, causing Luke to duck his head in embarrassment.

Michael slipped a few fingers under his chin, forcing Luke to look at him. "Hey, I like you too Luke. You didn't even need to do any of this. Although, I'm not complaining."

"Good," said Luke, smiling. "Now, you better shape up. 'Cause I need a man."

Michael groaned at the corniness and said, "We are the worst." 

Luke agreed, but laced his fingers through Michael's as they walked back towards school together. And he knew without a doubt in his mind that Danny and Sandy couldn't compete with this.


End file.
